Famous Last Words
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Can't really explain it, lets see...I was bored...many characters die in (hopefully) humerous ways:D
1. Cyclops

Okay, this people, is the result of total and absolute boredom. My friend sent me a list of Famous Last Words some time ago and I decided it was funny enough that I had to do something with it. So I did this. I wasn't going to bother posting these but said friend insisted that I had to. I did not make up the Last Words thing I'm not really sure who did. So I hope that you enjoy and that I can at least get a smile out of you:D  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Famous Last Words  
Cyclops  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scott whistled to himself as he rumaged through the contents of the fridge, looking for something to drink. He frowned when he spotted Wolverines six pack of beer. He always wondered why Wolverine bothered drinking this junk. He really shouldn't. Scott figured that just maybe he could help him out with that.  
  
Grabbing the beer he walked over to the sink, still whistling to himself. Wolverine couldn't drink the beer if he didn't have it. He opened the first can and held it over the sink, draining the contents. That done he moved onto the next one.  
  
"What the hell do ya think you're doing, slim?"  
  
"You shouldn't drink beer Wolverine. I'm doing you a favour." Scott moved on to the third can.  
  
*SNICKT*   
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
Scott looked over to Wolverine to see he had his claws out and was advancing on him. He put the remander of the beer down and began to back away.  
  
"Nice doggie..." 


	2. Beast

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
Beast  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dammit! I can't get this window open!" Bobby whined. The Professor had sent him and Beast on a routine information pick up, saying that Bobby would go as well because he needed the experience if he ever wanted to become an X-Man. Bobby had, of course, jumped at the chance to do something cool. Now two hours later he was getting bored and wishing he had stayed at home. Beside him, Hank was wishing the same thing. He glared at Bobby as he continued to fidget with the window.  
  
"Dang, how do you do this?!"  
  
"You can't open the windows," said a man from behind them. Hank reached past Bobby to the window.  
  
"Actually, there's a knack to opening the Concorde's windows…" 


	3. Shadowcat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
Shadowcat  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The team had gathered in the Med Lab after the latest mission, awaiting news on their fellow teamate Kitty. She had been caught in a huge explosion and hadn't managed to phase in time. She had been in the Meb Lab now for three hours. Just then Hank came through the Med Lab doors and over to the gathered mutants.   
  
"I'm afraid I had to put Kitty on life support. If you want to go in and visit her you are welcome to." He stood aside and the group of mutants entered the Med Lab. They walked over to Kitty and saw that she was lying awake in the bed.  
  
"Kitty how are you feeling?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"Actually I'm feeling pretty good," she smiled at them. They looked at each other confused.  
  
"Um, but Kitty, you're down in the Med Lab, you almost died and now you're on life support."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind being down here, it means I don't have to go to school."  
  
They all looked at her oddly.  
  
"And now that I'm running my life support equipment through Window 95, I'll never have to worry about -" Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So like? Hate? Want more? Want me to stop? All you have to do is say so, your wish is my command. Maybe your thinking of sending death threats in my mail? Or giving me an award for best story ever? *lol* 


	4. Bezerker

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
Berzerker  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Quick! They've negated our powers! There's a hunting store nearby, steal a gun!!!" Wolverine yelled to the mutants who were fighting with him. He took off down the street, the others following him. Not far behind was the Brotherhood, laughing at them as they ran.  
  
*SMASH*   
  
Wolverine easily broke into the store and everyone went in, grabbing whatever weapon they could find. Bezerker grabbed a rifle and turned to face the Brotherhood who had now caught up with them.  
  
"HAHA! Take this!!" He aimed the rifle at them.  
  
"Bezerker wait!" Wolverine yelled.  
  
Click??..."This doesn't come with ammo?" 


	5. Rogue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
Rogue  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey! Come and look at this!" Jubilee yelled out, peering over the side of the boat and into the water. Rogue walked up behind her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
Rogue walked up to side of the boat, looking skeptically over at Jubilee. She leaned over the edge, trying to get as close to the water as she could so that she could see what Jubilee was gawking at.  
  
"Awww, what cute little fish..." 


	6. Pyro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
Pyro  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Pyro stood back and looked at the training dummy that he was supposed to take out without using his powers. Gambit and Colossus watched him expectantly. Pyro looked around the room at the vast array of weapons that he could choose from. His eyes settled on one of them, an insane gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, my friend, soon, soon you are going to die," he told the dummy. "Gambit?"  
  
"Oui, mon ami?"  
  
"Just throw me that meat cleaver, would you?" 


	7. Xavier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
  
Xavier  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xavier waited outside the mansion just outside of his study window which was on the second floor. When he spotted Jean walking up to him he smiled.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor. Shall we get started?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Jean floated off the ground and into the window of his study. She emerged a moment later with a large grand piano i n her telekentic hold. She grunted slightly from the effort to hold it up.  
  
"Are you okay with it Jean?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Let it down slowly." 


	8. Toad

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
  
Toad  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todd rumaged through the fridge, tossing things about everywhere in his quest for food. Blob came up behind him and watched silently for a moment as stuff flew through the air.  
  
"What are you doing?" he finally asked.  
  
"I know I left some chinese food in here, yo! I just gotta find it!" He continued to search the fridge. Blob watched him skepitcally. "Here it is!" Todd emerged from the fridge, carton of chinese food in hand. Blob peered into the box.  
  
"Are you sure that's fresh?"  
  
Toad dug into the food with a fork and began munching.  
  
"It was fresh just last week." 


	9. Quicksilver

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
Quicksilver  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Trust me, son, this is the only thing that will fix our relationship."  
  
"Looki'vegotsomewheretobesoI'lljustbeleavingnowandyoucanmaybedothiswithWandabecause-"  
  
"Now, now, Pietro, you wouldn't want to upset your father would you?"  
  
"Um, no?"  
  
"Good boy. Now stand there, just like that. Now, whatever you do don't move."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Magneto walked back a ways.   
  
"Ijustneedtoaskonequestion."  
  
"Of course, son."  
  
"Dad, why the apple on my head?" 


	10. Iceman

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
Iceman  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bobby and Sam walked down the hallway, heading for school to start yet another boring day. They had just got to the top of the stairs when Sam glanced down.  
  
"Bobby, Ah think your shoes are untied."  
  
"No, my shoes aren't untied." 


	11. Gambit

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
  
Gambit  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pyro and Gambit looked carefully over the wires of the bomb that had been hiden in Magneto's base. It was there job to difuse it before it could go off. They only had about ten seconds left.  
  
"Your the mast theif, mate! Which wire are supposed to cut?!"  
  
"Don' rush me!"  
  
"Bloody hell, mate! I thought you knew what you were doing!"  
  
"I do know what I'm doin'!"  
  
"What wire?!"  
  
"Cut de red one!" 


	12. Cyclops

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
  
Cyclops  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Looking out over the field of mutant haters, cyclops knew that he would have to get over to the machine that was negating all their mutant powers and find a way to destroy it. He turned back to the others that were gathered around him, waiting for his decision.  
  
"I'm going to try and turn the machine off. We need our powers back," he told them all. They looked back at him, several carrying firearms to compencate for their lost powers.  
  
"Sounds good, Cyke. Go do it!" Wolverine growled. Cyclops nodded and stood, preparing to bolt across the field. Before he left he shouted over his shouder-  
  
"Cover me!" 


	13. Nightcrawler

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
  
Nightcrawler  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt and Evan had searched everywhere. Every room, every hall, every crack and had still not managed to find her. They were starting to get angry. They wanted to go out tonight but the Professor wouldn't let them go until they found Kitty. And just like a cat she could never be found when you wanted but as soon as you stopped looking she was always around, demanding attention.  
  
"Well, there is only one way to find her!" Kurt said.   
  
"And what would that be?" Evan said, arching an eyebrow. Kurt turned away and gathered his breath to yell.  
  
"Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Frost Bite - The last line in every story is their last words, they die right after they say it. Like when Rogue says 'awww, what cute little fish...' The fish kill her right after, 'Dad, why the apple on my head?' Magneto shoots him with an arrow, when Scott runs out runs out into the field and yells ' cover me!' They don't cover him, when Pyro says 'Just throw me that meat cleaver would you?' Well, lets just say that meat cleavers are really sharp and should not be thrown at people:) Anyways I hope that helps. 


	14. Jean

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
  
Jean (God, the girl needs a codename)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jean wandered through the streets gawking at all the sights that surrounded her. Xavier had decided that it would be good for them to take a vacation and try to relax some. Having flown halfway around the world Jean had instently insisted that they go sight seeing. The others had refused and decided to go shopping so she left on her own.  
  
She was now getting tired and wanted to go back to the hotel room. She glanced around and relized that she had no idea where she was. Looking ahead she saw some towns people walking towards her and decided to ask them for directions.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm a tourist and I'm lost." 


	15. Wolverine

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
  
Wolverine  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The X-Men stood around, sighing and checking their watches as they waited for Wolverine to light the barbeque and start cooking the hamburgers and steaks. It was past dinner and all were getting hungry and impatient.  
  
"Like, what is taking so long, Logan?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"Hang on a minute." Logan kneeled next to the barbeque and checking the gas tank. He growled and muttered under his breath.  
  
"Problem?" Scott asked. He stepped up behind Wolverine.  
  
"Hey, gimme a match. I can't see but I think my gas tanks empty." 


	16. Spyke

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
  
Spyke  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm telling you that it's true!" Evan argued back at Kurt.  
  
"Prove it then."  
  
"Alright. I'm sure we'll find some out in Storm's garden shed. Let's go."   
  
Walking out to the shed, the two boys shuffled around in it until Evan came up holding a little box. He grinned at Kurt, who looked back at him uneasily.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Rat poison only kills rats." 


	17. Cannonball

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
  
Cannonball  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Today we are going to learn how to handle grenades. Each of you take one, pull the pin, count to three and throw it at your target, understand?" Wolverine asked in his ususal gruff way. There was a nodding of heads all around and the grenades were passed out.  
  
"Okay, Ah think Ah got it," Cannonball said to himself as he took one of the grenades. He looked over the grenade and after finding the pin pulled it. What was he supposed to do next?  
  
"There a problem, hayseed?"  
  
"Pull the pin an' count ta what?" 


	18. Beast

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Famous Last Words  
  
Beast  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scott walked into the kitchen, bent on getting himself some breakfast before there was a horde of kids everywhere making movement nearly impossible. As he walked up to the door he could hear muffled grunts and curses coming from inside the room. He cocked his head to one side, wondering what was going on. He opened the door and entered caustiously only to see Hank struggling with something on the counter. Inching around Beast, Scott could see that he was now glaring at the toaster.  
  
"Hank? Is there a problem?"  
  
"The toast is stuck. Pass me that knife, will you?" 


	19. Shadowcat

Famous Last Words

Shadowcat

Kurt and Kitty walked along the ship that they, along with their classmates, were currently touring for a field trip. Neither of them had been all that interested in what their teacher had been saying and so as soon as they had gotten the opportunity, they had slipped away with the help of Kitty's phasing. They now found themselves in the main control room, checking out the different buttons and switches.

"Hey! Look at this one!" Kitty suddenly said. She reached for it but Kurt grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"I don't think you should touch that one."

"Don't be silly. If this was really the ships self-destruct button, do you think they'd leave it lying around where anyone could press it?"


	20. Pyro

Famous Last Words

Pyro

Pyro and Gambit walked silently down the dark corridor, steps hardly making a noise, so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

*crash*

"Dammit, John! Be more careful would ya?" Gambit hissed at him under his breath.

"Sorry," Pyro whispered back.

They continued on their way as silently as before until they came to a door which Gambit had open in less than a minute. They stepped into the room and looked around in awe. Pyro turned away from Gambit to walk around the room.

"Diamonds…Gold…Sapphires!! Remy! Remy, we're rich, we're rich, we're fabulously wealthy!!!...Remy…Remy??"

A/N:Wow, look at that I actually got around to doing some more of these! Just something to say first…When I said that Jean doesn't have a code name, I was only thinking in terms of the cartoon where she doesn't have one yet…though I'm sure she will…eventually…hopefully Phoenix cause I never did like Marvel Girl, yes? OH and I will get around to doing Wanda just as soon as I get a good one for her. Toodles!!


End file.
